In the course of sports programs or institutions scheduling out of conference or out of division competitions, coaches and/or athletic administrators communicate through several methods of communication: by phone to try to reach the person in charge of scheduling and mass faxes and electronic mail announcements from an institution or through their conference office to other conference offices. The conference offices in turn typically forward the broad announcement to their member institutions. This is extremely time-consuming to relay the message for scheduling a game or event on a particular calendar date. There are also time delays in responding to phone calls and e-mails. The process of communicating takes more time than it should and is a burden experienced by those who are tasked with finding non-conference/non-division games.